farrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Seyrazian Empire
The Seyrazian Empire was the humongous empire that lasted between 3120 NE and 3320 NE (also referred to as 0 SR and 200 SR). It was inhabited by a collection of different humanoids, but the favored ones were kenku and saurians. Its capital was Pyramidos, although nothing really important happened there in these 200 years, and the leader was the immortal Seyrath, the tyrant wizard. At the height of the empire it had almost a 100 million inhabitants. Geography The Seyrazian Empire controlled almost the whole continent of Muladesia, except for the countries Deltile and Farrin. It bordered the Neverending Ocean and Storm Ocean, and it even reached to as far as Enubia, where the empire existed a little longer, until khenra spellcasters killed Seyrath’s last minions. History 2489 NE: The fearful Tyrant Wizard, Seyrath, is born. 2520 NE: Seyrath the Enchanter and Tharis the Necromancer kill the six other court mages of Dromos. Seyrath transforms the royal family and its servants and imprisons them in the Maze of Sispolith. 2594 NE: Seyrath becomes immortal through unknown means. 3120 NE/ 0 SE: The Seyrazian Empire is founded by Seyrath after he took Rawine with a coup, easily because of the disorder between firbolg tribes. 3137 NE/ 17 SE: The kenku join Seyrath, so Suthland and the Vyle Lands are now part of the empire. 3173 NE/ 53 SE: Seyrath conquers the Somni Mountains, Draconicor, and the Isle of Autumn. This he does with an army compromised of the kenku and some demons from a pact. 3182 NE/ 62 SE: Seyrath meets the 20,000 year old Saurians, whose technology far surpasses even most magics. With them he finally succeeds in conquering the rest of Norethrope. 3213 NE/ 93 SE: Farrin and Sylva (Deltile) prepare for the war. Seyrath conquers Seasort and Mythogreco joins him after a loss in battle, which adds the formidable forces of the minotaurs to his army. 3215 NE/ 95 SE: The Draconic war starts. 3217 NE/ 97 SE: The ditched goblinoids join Seyrath, empowering his army with goblin sneakiness, hobgoblin tactics, and bugbear ruthlessness. Seyrath also conquers Rimoske and Klane, and Tholemeny joins him willingly. 3222 NE/ 102 SE: Pyras helps Seyrath now, because she is so angry at the fate of the goblins. This was forbidden, by the laws of the gods, so other gods also started granting angels and elementals. Some of Seyraths generals also conquer Enubia. 3320 NE/ 200 SE: Although Seyrath loses the war and the empire is (almost) completely destroyed, he is too powerful to be killed, so he is imprisoned with his saurian allies in the Somni Mountains. 3333 NE: The khenra kill Seyrath’s generals, which is the last we’ll ever see of Seyrath. Or is it...? 3519 NE: Now Army Seyraths army was exceptional in every way. The only war they ever fought was of course the Draconic War, which did not end successfully. They did however win almost every battle, with only the last being a loss, for the sole reason of the imprisonment of Seyrath by the Anti-Seyrath party and Draconic spellcasters. This led to the breaking of the pact with devils, demons, and fire elementals, which basically more than halved their troops. The saurians were later imprisoned. But, at the height of the empire, the army consisted of 18 million combatants, of which: * almost 10 million infantry troops (minotaurs, lesser demons and devils, goblinoids, and some saurians) * 6 million shock troops (minotaurs, fire elementals, greater demons and devils, and some saurians) * 2 million archers (flying kenku, before their wings were taken away by Quetzalcoatl) * 10,000 artillery troops (of which saurians with futuristic artillery) * 2000 spellcasters (mostly saurian wizards, but also even some greater devils) Category:Country Category:Past country Category:Muladesia